Darkness Rises
by Austin Seville
Summary: At WrestleMania 31, Brock Lesnar's expected opponent is a no-show. Instead, his hands are full as he faces vengeance from the Undertaker's protégé.


It was a scene of wonder, of loathing, of dread. The reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar stood in the ring at WrestleMania 31. The crowd was mixed between silence, boos and jeers, hoping that, finally, Roman Reigns could put an end to this man's reign of terror. A shocking development was made, as said wrestler was found to be absent as a result of unforeseen circumstances. The champion sneered and began to laugh.

 **GONG!**

A murmur of shock overtook the crowd; the smile wiped from Lesnar's face. A brief recap was shown of the shocking moment, one year earlier, when the same man had ended the legendary Streak of The Undertaker. For a moment, the arena was silent.

 **GONG!**

The stadium's silence was almost as deafening as the sound itself. Suddenly, as if by magic, the fabled urn appeared onstage; dark, purple fabric concealing the pedestal on which it sat. An iconic but long forgotten theme, the Spirit of the Undertaker, played as purple fog covered the stage. With the music still playing, 18 coffins appeared out of thin air, lining a path towards the ring below.

 **GONG!**

Commentators and fans alike were too stunned to speak. Brock Lesnar wondered if he was in some perverted nightmare. Paul Heyman quite possibly needed a change of pants. As the last of the coffins took their place, flames roared up to line the dark, shadowed pathway from stage to ring. For a moment, the world itself seemed to pause, awaiting what was to come.

 **GONG!**

The Undertaker's main theme, the Graveyard Symphony, played as a dark figure could be seen walking down from the stage. No more than a silhouette, the figure paused and placed a hand on the urn. It lingered for only a second, and then Lesnar glimpsed his opponent for the first time.

A pale, yellow stallion, with a dark mane of blue and cyan hanging long and tousled. Piercing, gray-blue eyes under the brim of a black Stetson. A gothic vest of black leather, worn under an coat like that of the Phenom himself. Black pants, boots, and of course, fingerless gloves. This was no ordinary wrestler, Lesnar knew very well. This was the reigning Lord of Darkness, the Undertaker's protege. This was Nightmare.

"He can't be serious!" Michael Cole cried, "Lesnar has F-5'd Nightmare half a dozen times before, and the results speak for themselves!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler voiced his agreement as the equine performed the Deadman's famous ring entrance.

"He has rarely come out on top against Lesnar, and his own mentor fell to the Beast!" he argued. Removing his coat and hat, Nightmare revealed eerie tattoos of skulls on his arms. The referee opted to start the match, and immediately Lesnar was in trouble. After an early beating, however, he rebounded and landed some heavy hits. The two wrestlers waged a back and forth contest, one seeking vengeance and the other fighting to survive.

Nightmare tried to end the bout with Old School, a Chokeslam, and even the Last Ride. Even Hell's Gate itself was not enough to vanquish the Beast. Lesnar hit multiple backbreakers, and even tried the vicious Kimura lock. Nothing proved effective, however, as neither man had yielded. Suddenly, though, it seemed the bout was over; Nightmare hoisted to Lesnar's shoulders yet again.

"The F-5! It has to be over!" Cole proclaimed. No one was prepared, however, to see Nightmare's coup de grace. Shockingly, he countered the Beast's finisher into a DDT, leaving his opponent reeling on the mat.

"OH MY GOD!" Lawler screamed, shocked, "Impossible! He countered the F-5!" Fans climbed to their feet as Nightmare grabbed Lesnar round the neck and met his gaze with a cold, unforgiving glare. Performing the Undertaker's signature taunt with his free hand, he lifted the Beast onto his shoulder and positioned him for his final judgment. The crowd fell silent as the Tombstone Piledriver was administered with great authority.

"Rest... in... peace!" Nightmare growled, crossing Lesnar's arms for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!"


End file.
